


Bad Boys Get Punished

by LivingTheBromance



Series: Code One Direction [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTheBromance/pseuds/LivingTheBromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn knows that he shouldn't be smoking, but maybe deep down he really wanted to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys Get Punished

Liam’s P.O.V.  
“Zayn what are you doing out here,” I asked the older boy walking out onto the balcony.  
“Nothing Li,” he said hastily fumbling with his back to me.  
“Are you smoking,” I asked coming up behind him “You know the rule.”  
“No I wasn’t smoking,” he said turning around smiling “I know the rule. I would never break it. It’s the only rule I have.”  
“Come here,” I growled.  
He took slow hesitant steps towards me stopping about a foot away from me.  
“Zayn you know lying is bad,” I said holding up my hand when he went to speak “And I know you lied just now. I can smell the smoke on you. You know what this means right?”  
“Yes,” he said looking down “I’ll go get the equipment.”  
“I’m going to call the boys,” I said pulling out my phone “Have everything ready by the time they get here.”  
“My room or yours,” he asked walking into the house.  
“Mine,” I said putting my phone to my ear “We’ll need the bars.”  
“Do I get to prepare myself,” he asked stopping at the bottom of the stairs.  
“Hey Niall,” I said into my phone not bothering to answer him “We have a Code Wayne.”  
“I’ll be over in twenty,” the Irish lad said “Do I need to bring anything or call any of the boys?”  
“No,” I replied “I’ve got everything under control. See you when you get here.”  
“Liam,” Zayn said grabbing my attention “You didn’t answer my question.”  
“No prep,” I said angrily “You don’t deserve any. This is the third time Zayn. You’re lucky I’m the one that’s been catching you. If it had been Louis the last time we would have missed the performance for the Queen.”  
“I know Liam,” the older boy cried “I’ve just been stressed and smoking helped.”  
“Well it’s all over now,” I said “I have to call it in this time. Now go get ready. I’m going to call Harry, Louis, and Josh.”  
“I really am sorry Li,” he said walking up the stairs.  
“I know Zayn,” I whispered “So am I.”  
~20 minutes later~  
“So it’s a Code Wayne,” I explained to the four boys gathered around me “You all know the protocol right?”  
“Yeah,” Harry said in his slow drawl “What’s the order and rules for this one?”  
“Only one rule for today,” I said “No prep whatsoever. And we go in order by height. Shortest to tallest. So Nialler I think that’s you.”  
“Does it matter where I start,” he asked.  
“Nope,” I said popping the ‘p’ “Just remember nothing is off limits tonight.”  
“This isn’t the first time you’ve caught him is it Liam,” Louis asked.  
“No,” I sighed “But I hoped that my punishment for the other times would have been enough. I guess it wasn’t. Now let’s get started. He should be done setting up by now.”  
No one’s P.O.V.  
The five boys made their way up to Liam’s room. Upon walking in they found Zayn naked on all fours in the middle of the bed. Hanging off the posts on the four corners of the bed were special made cuffs. Surrounding the bed the 5 boys began to strip. Once ever boy was naked Liam began to speak.  
“We all know why we’re here,” he began “So let’s get started. Josh and Harry you cuff his arms. Louis and Niall get his legs. I’m going to get the toys.”  
Liam walked into his closet and pulled a box from his top shelf. Walking back into his room he pulled the items from the box and began to lay them out on the bed. Pulling out a cock ring, a 9 inch vibrator, and a paddle he laid them out at the bottom of the bed. During the few seconds he was gone the boys had begun to play with Zayn. Niall and Josh had moved in front of Zayn. Both were taking turns shoving their cocks into the quiffed boy’s mouth using his hair as a grip. Louis was behind Zayn spanking his bare ass alternating between cheeks. Every slap was harder than the last and Zayn’s ass was slowly turning a bright red. Harry was sitting on the side of the bed with a look of disinterest while waiting for Liam to come back.  
“Finally,” he said moving around the bed “The real fun can begin.”  
While Liam fastened the cock ring onto Zayn Harry picked up the vibrator.  
“Are you sure we shouldn’t prep him a little Li,” Harry asked looking at the vibrator “I don’t want to hurt him to bad.”  
“Just lube the vibrator,” Liam said “But don’t use any on him.”  
“Got it,” he replied “Lou will you toss me the lube. It’s in the drawer over there.”  
Upon receiving the lube Harry placed a small amount on the tip and all around the vibrator before lining it up with Zayn’s entrance. With no warning to the Bradford boy Harry shoved the vibrator in and turned it on high. Zayn jerked forwards at the rough intrusion causing Niall’s cock to go further into his mouth.  
“Mmmm,” he moaned before pulling off of Niall “That feels so fucking good.”  
“Did we ask you to talk,” Josh asked grabbing ahold of Zayn’s hair and shoving his cock into his mouth “I don’t fucking think we did. Stop sucking again and you will pay for it.”  
“I think we should punish him anyways,” Niall said “Don’t let him cum at all tonight. He doesn’t need too. He is here for our pleasure after all.”  
“I think that’s a grand idea Niall,” Louis said picking up the paddle “I hope we don’t have any interviews for the rest of the week. Because not only are you going to have trouble walking Zayn it’s going to be damn hard to sit when I’m done with you.”  
As the last word left his mouth he brought the paddle down hard on Zayn’s ass. Without slowing down he landed blow after blow to his cheeks being sure to hit in the middle where part of the vibrator was sticking out.  
“Enough Lou,” Liam said after a few minutes “I think it’s time we fucked him.”  
“Bagsies first fuck,” Harry called “Niall and Josh already got his mouth. I want his ass.”  
“That’s up to Lou,” Liam said “He is shorter than you.”  
“Go ahead Haz,” Lou said “I can keep myself preoccupied elsewhere.”  
Without waiting for another word to be said Harry yanked the vibrator out of Zayn and quickly replaced it with his own cock.  
“Damn he’s tight,” he groaned pulling out “I can barely get my dick back out let alone put it in.”  
“He should be,” Niall said from his place at Zayn’s head “He rarely ever bottoms unless he is in trouble.”  
“Don’t hog his ass Harry,” Josh said “I’ve never gotten to try Zayn’s ass before and I want to tonight.”  
“We’ve got all night lads,” Louis said “All of us are going to get a turn in that ass.”  
Louis was sitting on the side of the bed with his hands on Liam’s head guiding the Wolverhampton boy’s head down onto his cock. After a few minutes Louis stood up and bent over the bed in front of Liam. Grabbing the bottle of lube that Harry had discarded earlier Liam lubed up two of his fingers. Rubbing them around the older boy’s hole he slowly slipped the first finger in and began to move around. Upon receiving the go ahead he added a second and then a third finger. Twisting, curving, and scissoring them inside of him to loosen him up. Removing the fingers he wiped the extra lube onto his cock before lining it up with Louis’ entrance and pressing forward.  
“Fuck Lou,” Liam moaned as his cock slid in “You feel so damn good.”  
“Quit going slow and fuck me already,” Louis growled pushing his ass back into Liam’s groin.  
Not needing to be told twice Liam picked up his pace barely pulling out before slamming back in. The only noises in the room where that of skin slapping skin and the odd moan from one of the boys.  
“I want to try his ass now,” Josh said moving in beside Harry.  
“Just give me a minute,” Harry moaned “It’s too good to stop.”  
“Haz switch with Josh,” Liam groaned “Take Zayn’s mouth for a bit or spank him. Get creative. The toys are on the floor.”  
“Fine,” he pouted pulling out “Let’s put him on his back.”  
They removed the cuffs and flipped Zayn onto his back. Pushing his legs up so they were slightly bent at the knees and pulling his arms up into a ‘y’ they recuffed him. The minute the cuffs were replaced Josh slid into Zayn and began pumping a mile a minute. Niall moved above Zayn placing a knee on either side of his head before lowering himself down onto his mouth.  
“Make sure to get it nice and wet for me,” Niall growled.  
Zayn started off with slow strokes around Niall’s hole. Licking in circles around his entrance before flattening his tongue out and licking broad stripes from his balls to the top of his crack. Finally he began to tongue fuck Niall. Licking around before pointing his tongue and pushing it in.  
“I’m going to cum,” Josh moaned from above Zayn.  
“Cum on his face,” Niall said moving.  
Josh pulled out and moved up Zayn’s body. Pumping his cock he aimed it at Zayn.  
“Open up,” Josh moaned.  
The second Zayn’s mouth opened Josh came. Squirting shot after shot onto his face. Some landing on his cheeks, eyes, mouth, hair, and neck.  
“Now what do you say when someone gives you a treat,” Niall asked Zayn.  
“Thank you sir,” Zayn replied.  
“Good boy,” Niall said “You know what you get as a reward?”  
Not waiting for an answer he moved down Zayn’s body and shoved his cock into his slightly stretched hole. Instead of going fast like the other boys had chosen to do Niall kept a slow steady pace. Pulling his dick all the way out before sliding it back in slowly. Keeping the slow pace was torture, but he knew it was even worse for the boy underneath him. He made sure his thrusts rubbed against the little bundle of nerves with every stroke in.  
Harry had moved back onto the bed with a crop in hand. Trailing it from his forehead, over his lips, around his throat, and down his chest. Without warning he lifted the crop and brought it down on Zayn’s right nipple before trailing it around his body again. He continued this pattern for a few more minutes alternating between nipples. Stopping he trailed it down his chest, over his happy trail, and along his cock. Zayn tensed when he felt the cool leather touch his dick. He knew what was coming, but he still wasn’t prepared. Harry lifted the crop and brought it down for a quick hit to his cock.  
“Oh Zayn don’t act like you don’t like it,” Harry whispered moving the crop over his body once again “We all know the crop is your favorite toy to use and have used on you. Go ahead and tell me how much you like it.”  
Harry began to rain blows down on Zayn’s torso. Never hitting the same spot twice and always changing the force of the blows.  
“Oh God Harry,” Zayn moaned “My nipples. Please. Hit my nipples.”  
“Now that’s a good boy,” Harry said “But we aren’t here for your pleasure.”  
Having gotten what he wanted from the older boy he put the crop away.  
“Niall are you almost finished,” Louis asked “I want to get a piece of that before the sun comes up.”  
“Yea Lou,” Niall moaned loudly “Just. A. Few. More. Thrusts.”  
“Finish inside of him,” Liam ordered pulling out of Louis who he had been leisurely fucking for the past 10 minutes “Then it’s me and Lou’s turn.”  
Niall picked up the speed of his thrusts to finish himself off. The only noise in the room was that of Niall’s pants, his balls hitting Zayn’s ass, and their thighs hitting with every thrust. With one last thrust Niall released into Zayn.  
“Fuck,” he moaned thrusting a few more times to ride out the orgasm “That was great.”  
“That’s nice,” Louis said sarcastically “Now move. And someone uncuff him. Do you want to be top or bottom Li?”  
“I’ll take bottom,” he answered moving onto his back in the middle of the bed.  
Holding his cock up in the air he motioned for Zayn to ride him. After a few thrusts Liam was completely sheathed in Zayn’s ass. Holding his hips to keep him from moving Liam motioned for Louis to join in. Very slowly Louis slid his cock into Zayn’s ass stretching the boy more than he’d ever been. Waiting a bit for the boy to get accustomed to the two cocks before they began to move. When Liam pulled out Louis would push in and vice versa. Once they had gained a steady rhythm they began to move faster. With the extra friction and extreme tightness of the Zayn’s ass with both of them inside him at the same time it was hard for them to last very long. Their thrusts became more erratic and fast losing all sense of rhythm. Liam was the first to lose it and quickly filled Zayn’s ass. Once Louis felt the extra wetness from Liam cumming he lost control and came as well. The boys carried on thrusting until they became soft and slipped out of him.  
“Fuck that was amazing,” Louis said falling back.  
“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Liam said laughing.  
“Next time we need to record that,” Josh said “That was incredible.”  
“Is it finally my turn to fuck him again,” Harry asked ruining the moment “Because after that I need to get off more than ever.”  
“Go ahead Haz,” Niall said “Everyone else has come. You’re the last one.”  
Not needing to be told twice Harry flipped Zayn onto his back and rammed his cock in. He moved one hand to hold down Zayn’s hip while he wrapped the other around the back of his neck. Leaning forward he shoved his tongue into Zayn’s mouth starting a heated make out as his cock pumped furiously in and out of Zayn’s loose hole. Feeling the tightness in his stomach warning him that he was about to cum. With a few more hard thrusts Harry’s body tensed up and he released wave after wave of cum into the boy below him.  
“Damn that felt amazing,” Harry said pulling out.  
Liam reached in between Zayn’s legs and slid the vibrator from before in.  
“To finish off your punishment you have to keep this in until tomorrow night,” Liam said turning it on low.  
“And it comes with a remote,” Niall said holding it up.  
“Tomorrow should be fun,” Louis said laughing “I’m pretty sure we have at least 2 interviews, a signing, and a small performance on a late night talk show.”  
“I hate you guys,” Zayn said “I really do.”  
“Keep telling yourself that mate,” Harry replied “If it helps you sleep at night.”  
The 4 boys who didn’t live there gathered their things and left leaving Liam and Zayn alone.  
“I’m heading to bed now Li,” Zayn said.  
“I’ll see you in the morning Zayn,” Liam said walking back to his room “Try not to break anymore rules between now and then.”


End file.
